Bloom x Valtor chapitre 1 : Le retour du sorcier
by Elhasakaki
Summary: Voici une deuxième histoire d'un autre genre sur le même couple . Depuis l'arrestation de Valtor et de son retour à Oméga, cette dimension froide et sans vie, quelque chose le libéra de son bloc de glace quelques mois plus tard, une créature effrayante suffisamment puissante pour le faire échapper . Une fois échapper il compte se venger des Winx et de la lâcheté des Trix ...
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic Winx Club**

**Bloom x Valtor**

Quelques années plus tard après que les Winx ont vaincus Valtor, celui-ci n'était pas complètement mort. N' ayant jamais pu arriver à ses fins et à expliquer le pourquoi du comment du fait qu'il soit attirés par sa plus grande ennemie : Bloom, la fée de la flamme du dragon pourtant ils avaient tout deux le même pouvoir au point d ' être connecté l'un à l'autre .

Valtor avait tout fait pour séparer Bloom et Sky pour semer le chaos mais tous ses efforts en vain. il avait vécu enfermé à nouveau dans un bloc de glace qui s'était écroulé sur Oméga, loin de Bloom et de toutes les dimensions magiques.

Quelques mois plus tard , un autre monstre à été relâché sur Oméga et la puissance que ce monstre avait libéra Valtor de sa prison de glace. Une fois sortit , il se débarrassa du monstre en le détruisant avec sa magie maintenant qu'il est libéré , il s'apprête à se venger des Winx ainsi que venger la lâcheté des Trix.

Pour s'échapper de la dimension Oméga il devait ouvrir un portail mais ouvrir un portail si grand le rendrait visible aux yeux de tous et par chance pour lui , une troupe de Spécialistes étaient venus avec un vaisseau de la Fontaine Rouge . Il avait entendus leurs pâs venir près de lui puis sans attendre il attaque la troupe et les assommes durement afin de piquer une uniforme et le vaisseau .

La troupe avait des survivants, certains essayait de rattraper le vaisseau avant qu'il décolle trop haut mais dommage pour eux car le sorcier les transformes en créatures qui sont dans l'incapacité de se mouvoir.

Il fini par sortir de la dimension Oméga avec le vaisseau abandonné par la troupe puis lors de son trajet en vaisseau il réfléchit un instant afin de trouver un plan pour s'en prendre à ses pires ennemies de façon discrète afin de les détruire à petit feu les uns après les autres . Mais pour en revenir à son plan il se changea en un jeune homme pour éviter les soupçons, ses ennemis le connaissent trop bien physiquement parlant.

Ainsi il rajeunit son visage et attache ses cheveux en queue de cheval malgré qu'il porte une tenue peu à son goût , il en avait besoin comme déguisement pour intégrer la Fontaine Rouge , se faisant passer pour le Spécialiste au quel il a volé l'uniforme, le nom de ce spécialiste était quelque peu effacé sur le badge , il pouvait lire néanmoins «Wesley».

Une fois arrivé à la Fontaine Rouge il pose le vaisseau et commence à courir très vite afin de annoncer une fausse nouvelle a Cerbere . Il semble précipité et inquiet mais Valtor savait bien joué la comédie .

**Monsieur! A l'aide!Toute ma troupe a été... a été... anéantie par les monstres à Oméga , la...la..di..di.. dimension ou on enferme les... Les..plus vilains …**

Dit-il en faisant semblant d'être essoufflé et apeuré .

**-Comment ça? Wesley? Que s'est-il passé?**

Demande le surveillant Cerbere

**C'est le monstre...il..;il a des pouvoirs magiques , j'ai eu la chance de lui échapper!**

Continue Valtor en étant un peu moins essoufflé .

Cerbere n'avait pas remarqué que son élève avait physiquement changé, à vrai dire Wesley était un nouvel élève, il était là que depuis trois jours. Et d après Saladin il provient de Domino tout comme la princesse Bloom , fée d'Alféa .

Wesley est un Spécialiste possédant une épée rouge bordeaux avec laquelle il associe les pouvoirs qu'il a appris sur Domino cependant personne ne la jamais vu à l'œuvre . Le temps qu'il entre dans la Fontaine Rouge , il cherche l'endroit ou le Spécialiste résidait en contrepartie pendant sa recherche il croisa Brandon en espérant qu'il ne le reconnaisse pas .

Le jeune garçon brun fut surpris de le voir, il n'a pas l'air de le connaître et il aborda le sujet en le regardant de la tête aux pieds et voyant qu'il porte bien l'uniforme de la Fontaine Rouge. Il se rapprocha de lui étant vêtu de vêtement simple et léger .

Valtor se sentait quelque peu dérangé quand celui-ci le dévisagea mais il est certains d'avoir entendu Cerbere dire a une troupe de spécialiste d'aller retrouver les survivants à Oméga même si il est déjà trop tard. Il croisa les bras tandis que Brandon l'empêchais de passer.

Dis c'est toi le nouveau? Que cherches-tu?

Demande-t-il en lui souriant.

\- Je cherche ma loge , je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un abrutis tels que toi alors laisse-moi passer!

Dit-il sèchement

Wesley ? Très chaleureux ton accueil pour un de nos colocataires , ta chambre est avec les nôtres, Je suis Brandon , Voici Sky, Riven, Timmy et Helia.

Explique Brandon en présentant ses camarades.

Valtor n'avait que faire des spécialistes , la présentation de Brandon l'agaçait et il entra dans la chambre sans être poli . Une fois qu'il explore la chambre du spécialiste , il regardait un peu partout et vit des vêtements de rechange ., il y dépose sa tenue de sorcier dans le placard et la cache par un sort de magie.

En se changeant , il vit que les vêtements étaient quelques peu petits pour lui . Il était trop grand . Mais une fois changé , il commença a regarder la loge des spécialistes pour s'informer de ce qui se passe autour. Sur le mur il y avait une affiche pour le Bal annuel d Alféa, une autre concernant le retour des Trix en compagnie d'un certain Tyranus , homme poisson , voir créature des mers verdâtres .

Cette affiche concernant les Trix pouvait lui être utile afin de se venger d'elles et de leur apprendre une bonne leçons à ses bonnes à rien de sorcière. Pendant que les garçons parlaient du bal pour aller voir les filles , il pars à la recherche d'autres informations sur l'apparition des Trix jusqu'au moment où il vit Cerbere.

Celui-ci le défia pour le lendemain pour un court de compétence afin de voir ce dont il est capable.

Le lendemain Valtor enfila sa tenue de Spécialiste tôt le matin et il rejoint ses camarades de chambres lors d'un entraînement .

C'était à son tour de montrer de quoi il est capable, sachant que les pouvoirs magiques sont interdits à la Fontaine Rouge, seul les dragons sont autorisé . Hors le sorcier n'utilise guère ses grands pouvoirs pour le moment afin d éviter d'être démasqué, il augmente juste sa vitesse d'esquive de coups pour montrer ses capacités.

Lors de l'entraînement il met Cerbere à terre avec l'épée laser rouge qu'il brandissait et avec stratégie il avait attaqué son adversaire dans le dos pour le faire tomber à terre et finir son entraînement en même pas une minute.

Cerbere fut impressionné par une telle prouesse venant d'un nouvel élève de Fontaine Rouge, c'est incroyable et il se demandais si Wesley n'avait pas un potentiel en plus que l'art du combat à mains nues.

Les autres spécialistes trouvait ça plutôt incroyable tandis que Sky se méfiait de lui , il n'avait pas l'air de lui faire confiance et si jamais Wesley était un imposteur?


	2. Chapitre 2: A la recherche des Trix

**Bloom x Valtor:Chapitre 2: **

**A la recherche des Trix **

Valtor avait appris que ses anciennes coéquipières ont été privées de leurs pouvoirs et enfermées dans les prisons d'Andros. Il soupire en se disant à lui-même que ces sorcière ne servent à rien. Hors d'après la garde Royale , lors du couronnement du prochain roi qui était censé être un des deux cousins de Layla, les Trix se seraient échappées de prison une fois Trittannus mis en prison par son propre père. Effectivement c'était ce Trittannus qui est à l'origine de leur libération.

« Encore un gamin qui veut le trône du père alors qu'il n'a pas été choisi par son père, la vengeance sur le frère et j'en passe …ils ont rien inventé de pire? »

Se demande Valtor en ayant entendu parler que ce monstre avait absorbé de la pollution puis il avait rendu les pouvoirs aux Trix grâce à elle mais leurs pouvoirs seraient un peu plus forts que d'habitudes. Mais qu'importe , le sorcier n'avait que faire de cette histoire à dormir debout, il en avait juste entendu parler.

Parler dans les couloirs de la Fontaine Rouge. Il parcourt toute la Fontaine Rouge en marchant avec un air réfléchi hors il fut interrompu dans sa marche en écoutant le Prince Sky qui parlait avec les autres spécialistes, d'une oreille discrète il les écoutait .

Sky disait que les Winx donnent un concert à Gardenia pour la mer qui se trouve sur la planète Terre. Ils se préparent à les rejoindre sur cette planète puis Wesley se mit à les suivre discrètement.

«Si les Winx et Les Trix sont présentes au même endroit en même temps, je ferai deux pierres d'un coup, deux anéantissement en une journée »

Pensa Valtor en suivant le vaisseau des spécialistes après avoir enfilé son casque et sa tenue de spé le chemin vers la Terre, les spécialistes se doutaient de rien jusqu'à ce que Timmy et Brandon regardent le tableau de bord et s'exclame ainsi:

**-Sky, nous sommes suivis.**

Expliqua Brandon en voyant la moto .

**-Suivi? Qui est-ce?**

Demande Sky en regardant le tableau de bord de plus près.

**-Le véhicule provient de la Fontaine Rouge .**

Remarqua Riven

**Il ne semble pas attaquer.**

Rétorqua Timmy

**-Serait-ce un spécialiste envoyé par Gotadorta?**

Demande Helia

**-J'en sais rien mais il nous à échappé, le tableau ne semble plus le détecter.**

Affirme Sky en pointant le tableau de bord.

**-Restons vigilant, on ne sait pas qui c'est ni pourquoi il nous suivait .**

Ajoute Riven

Quelques instants plus tard, ils arrivent sur Gardenia alors que Wesley s'était caché derrière une planète pour éviter que les spécialistes le voit. Il avait utilisé un sort pour éviter d'être détecté par le vaisseau .

Il était arrivé un peu plus tard qu'eux et comme par enchantement , il se change pour se mêler à la foule d'habitant venu pour voir le concert des Winx non loin du Fructis Bar .

Pendant ce temps, une zone pétrolière avait pris feu, laissant le pétrole se verser dans la mer, les Winx avaient entendu une énorme explosion, elles se transforment et les spécialistes les suivent afin de les aider à sauver les employés.

Valtor les regardait faire et voit qu'elles ont un problème pour sauver le patron mais lorsque Sky l'attrape, il perdit une boîte en forme de cœur contenant un pendentif qu'il voulait donner à Bloom.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blond fut quelques peu triste en le perdant mais ils ont réussi à tous les sauver et à arrêté la fuite.

Pendant ce temps,Trittanus et les Trix recherchent de la pollution pour lui rendre son apparence et sa force de monstre des mers. Tandis que les Winx remarquent que leurs pouvoirs Believix n'est pas très efficace sous l'eau, elles repartent sur Alféa afin de demander de l'aide à Faragonda.

Elle leur parle du pouvoir Sirenix, un pouvoir un peu dangereux, il serait maudit et pour l'acquérir , les filles doivent trouvées le livre Sirenix.

Pourtant lors de leurs recherches, les Trix cherchent de la pollution dans une usine de pétrol et elles contrôle les employées avec les pouvoir de Darcy.

Valtor étant resté à Gardenia, un des habitants provenant de l'usine court en hurlant :

«A l'aide! Ils sont devenus fou les ouvriers! Ils jettent tout à la mer!»

Valtor fut surpris par la réaction de celui-ci et il s'empresse de monter sur sa moto en étant vêtu de sa combinaison ainsi que de son casque. Il pilote jusqu'à l'usine dont le jeune homme avait parlé .

Les Trix le voient et commencent à l'attaquer.

-Tiens un moucheron , occupes-t-en Darcy.

Affirme Icy

-Avec plaisir

Dit la sorcière en combattant le spécialiste masquée.

Valtor se défend avec ses pouvoirs magiques et envoie les trois sorcières dans l'eau, il les laisses se noyer dans la mer alors que les employées ne sont plus hypnotisé , pour les habitants il avait l'air d'un héros. Mais cela l'importait peu pourtant ça donnait de l'importance à son second rôle de spécialiste.

Trittanus avait attrapé tout le pétrole et est redevenu un monstre, il rattrapa Icy en la voyant coulée avec ses sœurs. Il la gardait un petit moment , elle était très assommée. En se réveillant la sorcière explique au monstre qu'un spécialiste avec des pouvoirs magiques les ont arrêtées , une magie plutôt puissante. Hors elle ne comprenait pas qui cela pourrait-être vu que le dernier spécialiste doté d'une telle prouesse est mort.

-Ce spécialiste n'est pas normal , moi je vous le dis.

Explique Stormy en se réveillant

-En tout cas ça nous fait un ennemi de plus, on devrait s'en méfier.

Dit Darcy en se relevant

-Détruisons-le! Je vais vous renforcer votre pouvoirs mes chères Trix ainsi celui qui vous a attaqué ne pourra rien contre vous.

Affirme le monstre en visant les trois sorcière avec son trident afin de leurs donner de nouveau pouvoirs.

Pendant ce temps à la Fontaine Rouge alors que Valtor était revenu , ses camarades regardaient la télé pour suivre les infos de Gardenia. Sky remarqua la moto de Wesley qui a été filmé lors de l'assaut des Trix.

Celui-ci fut intrigué par la façon dont Wesley s'était défendu face à elles, il se lève de son siège et va le voir dans les couloirs de l'école tandis que Wesley réfléchissait sur la façon dont il allait se charger des trois sorcière qui sont en compagnie d'un monstre hideux . Il n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Sky devant lui .

-Wesley? Excuse-moi de t'interrompre dans tes pensées mais d'où te viennent tes pouvoirs ? Je t'ai vu à la télé , quelqu'un t'a filmé.

Demande le jeune prince en regardant le sorcier qui se tenait devant lui .

-Mon cher Sky,cela ne te regardes en rien, apprend à te mêler de tes affaires quand il le faut , ça vaut mieux pour toi.

Dit le sorcier en s'occupant d'autre chose sans prêter attention à l'attitude de Sky .

-Un spécialiste se défend avec les armes qu'on lui donne et pas avec des pouvoirs magiques!

Dit le jeune prince en colère

Des armes? Ah oui tu parles de ces armes inutiles et sans intérêts , très peu pour moi, franchement Sky , à quoi te sert ton armes si tu ne peux t'en servir contre ton ennemi qui a des pouvoirs magiques? Ah oui j'oubliais sa majesté n'a pas de cervelle, un jour tu t'en prendra plein la tronche sans comprendre pourquoi , Bloom ne sera pas toujours près de toi face aux Trix.

Dit le sorcier en provocant le jeune prince, Sky se mettait quelque peu en colère , ne supportant pas l'attitude de Wesley envers lui.

Facile à dire pour toi! Je ne dépends pas de Bloom pour autant!

Dit-il en étant en colère

Pourtant ça semble être évident.

Dit le sorcier en s'éloignant de lui afin de sortir de la Fontaine Rouge.

-Je te mets au défi , demain matin et je te prouverai que je n'ai pas besoin de Bloom pour me défendre ,même si tu utilise ta magie!

Bonne idée «comme ça je me débarrasse de lui» pensa Valtor

Quelques instants plus tard Brandon les surprends en train de s'affronter verbalement, il les arrêtes tout de suites en leur parlant du spectacle acrobatique qui à lieu a Alféa avec l'autorisation de Faragonda. Wesley n'en avait rien à faire, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait lui apporter de faire le clown sur une moto qui vole, c'est pathétique.

Jusqu'au moment ou Timmy parle des filles qui seront présentes pour regarder le spectacle, Valtor fut intéressé et se réjouis de rejoindre les autres pour ce spectacle acrobatique Ainsi il pourrait semer la pagaille à Alféa en transformant les jeunes fées d'Alféa en monstres.

Le lendemain, ce fut le jour ou le spectacle allait être mis en place, Valtor était en train de répéter , histoire de bien se familiarisé avec la machine qu'il conduit et pour que cela semble concret il le fait normalement jusqu'à ce que Riven vient le voir pour lui dire que c'est le moment d'y aller . C'était la première fois que celui-ci monte dans un vaisseau de la fontaine Rouge .

Sky ne supportait pas sa présence à cause de leur discussions d'hier, il le déteste déjà ,il avait hâte de lui montrer de quoi il est capable au spectacle.

Brandon ne comprenait pas la rivalité entre eux, il n'y a pas de fille ou autre qui les départages, pourquoi tant de haine? Pensa-t-il. Il posa le vaisseau a Alféa et tout le monde en sortait même Wesley .

Chaque spécialistes passaient pour le spectacle, Sky monta sur sa moto pendant que le sorcier était absent , il s'était changé en Valtor puis il imposa sa marque dans l'école D'Alféa alors que les autres étaient concentrés sur le spectacle . Quelques instants plus tard il entendit que c'était à son tour de passer, il sortir par derrière la salle de bal et revient depuis la sortie de l'école.

Celui-ci avait enfilé son casque puis il était derrière Sky, montrant une façon plutôt spectaculaire de sa moto . Histoire d'impressionnée tout le monde avant qu'ils se rendent compte du bruit à l'intérieur de l'école.

Sky regardait sa façon de faire, il en était vert de Jalousie, aucun des spécialistes a croiser les rectangles de feu en pilotant la moto , la plupart sont juste passé en ligne droite .

Wesley descendit de sa moto et en retire son casque, une fois qu'il le retire Sky lui adresse un léger bravo en étant jaloux.

Les Winx le regardaient avec un ai très surpris . Bloom s'approcha de Sky pour l'applaudir de son spectacle hors il ne prêta pas attention à elle et sépare Wesley qui parlait avec Brandon puis lui serre le bras avec sa main .

-Toi!Comment se fait-il que tu saches faire ça? Tu as voulu impressionné tout le monde avec tes grands airs c'est ça?

Dit Sky en étant jaloux de la prouesse de son camarade.

Valtor lui retire sa main qui ne lui faisait aucune souffrance.

-Mais c'est que sa majesté s'emporte, si tu es jaloux , tu n'as qu'a plus te préoccuper de t'entraîner au lieu de te prélasser, il n'y a que ceux qui font rien qui n'ont rien.

-Cela suffit vous deux! S'exclame Brandon

-L'école! Elle est en feu!

Dit Musa en hurlant

A ce moment là Sky partis aider les Winx à faire évacuer les autres fées hors la plupart étaient transformées en monstres. Valtor se réjouit étant donnée que les Winx n'ont plus la poussière de fées pour rendre l'apparence à ses jeunes filles , leurs pouvoirs Believix ne leurs sera d'aucune utilité .

La directrice et les autres leurs viennent en aide aussi , jusqu'à ce qu'un des monstres figent Faragonda , Saladin et Godatorta en pierre . Les Winx ont de gros ennuis , elles n'arrivaient pas à s'en sortir .

Bloom était en danger , un des monstres l'avait clouée au sol. D'un côté le sorcier se réjouissait du spectacle, il ne venait pas les aider. Jusqu'a ce qu'il vit qu'un de ses monstres s'en prenait à Bloom pourtant il avait ordonné à ses créatures de ne pas la toucher . Il voulait s'en débarrassé de ses propres mains comme auparavant.

Sky avait remarqué qu'il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, hors il se mit à crier en se battant contre les créatures.

-WESLEY!TU AS DES POUVOIRS MAGIQUES SERT EN JE T EN PRIE!

Dit le jeune prince affolé

Valtor n'en avait que faire de ce qu'il disait mais il ne pouvait pas laisser ses monstres s'en prendre à la princesse de Domino sans son accord, alors soudainement il attaque sa propre création et rend une apparence normale aux élèves d alféa.

Bloom était sauvée en première et elle essaie tout de même de donner un coup de main a Wesley pour les vaincre .

Quelques instants plus tard l'école est sauvée ainsi que les directeur et directrices. La jeune fée n'en croyait pas ses yeux, un autre spécialiste autre qu Ophir a des pouvoirs magiques. Mais comment est-ce possible ?

Une fois tout est rentrée dans l'ordre , Bloom s'approcha de Wesley alors qu'il se préparait à retourner à la fontaine Rouge avec les autres. Elle lui tapote l'épaule .

-Hum ...Excuse-moi? Wesley c'est bien ça?

Demande-t-elle

-Oui , Princesse Bloom, fille de Marion et Oritel, la reine et le roi de Domino , que puis-je pour toi?

Lui demande-t-il en faisant une légère révèrance .

-Pardon? On se connaît?

Évidemment, je viens de Domino également .

-Mais je ne t'ai jamais vu à la cour royale .

Expliqua Bloom en le trouvant un peu étrange.

-C'est normal, j'évite tous les discours royal , ça ne m'intéresse guère.

-Hum pardon de te déranger mais tes pouvoirs ils viennent d'où?

-je ne saurai te le dire princesse . Il est temps pour moi de partir avant que ton prince s'acharne sur moi en étant jaloux de notre discussion.

Valtor remonte sur une moto pour retourner à Fontaine Rouge avec les autres , et en remontant il se sentait un peu étrange, c'était la première fois qu'il avait parlé à Bloom sans la combattre. Cela lui semblait bizarre mais pas désagréable .Pourtant en arrivant dans sa chambre il partis se coucher pour reprendre des forces afin d'organiser son plan face aux Trix.

Pendant ce temps à Alféa Bloom était pensive, les monstres avait une marque dont elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler, elle avait dessiné la forme de la marque sur une feuille, en se souvenant des détails Lorsqu'elle la dessine, Tecna et Layla furent énormément troublées et elles parlent avec Bloom en lui disant que ceci est la marque de Valtor.

-Voyons c'est impossible, Valtor est mort , vous vous souvenez on l'a vaincu avec l'enchantix.

Affirme Bloom en se sentant perplexe.

Les Winx se regardaient les unes des autres en se rappelant de l'avoir vaincu mais elles ignorent pourquoi les monstres portaient sa marque . Elles partent voir Faragonda pour lui en parler , malgré qu'elles doivent continuer leurs recherches sur le livre Sirenix.

Mais arriveront-elles à découvrir que Wesley et Valtor sont la même personne et gérer la recherche du livre sirenix en même temps ?

A suivre...


	3. Chapitre 3 : Les Trix se vengent

**Bloom x Valtor**

**Chapitre 3: Les Trix se vengent**

Dans le chapitre précédent, les Winx avaient trouvé à qui appartient la marque qui était dessiné sur leurs camarades de classes, cependant elles ne sont pas certaines de ce qu'elles pensent. Elles continuaient leurs recherches sur le livre sirenix.

Pourtant Tecna affirme de connaître l'emplacement du livre mais les Winx ignorent que les Trix ont lancé un sort sur la fée de la technologie pour qu'elle se change en robot lors de la recherche du livre.

Les Winx se retrouvent face à un robot difficile a vaincre et les sorcières en profitent pour attaquer les fées dans la bibliothèque secrète d'Alféa . Les sorcières semblaient plus fortes qu'auparavant , tellement que les fées n'arrivaient pas à les battre.

Quant au prince Sky, il avait tenté de protéger la princesse Bloom en se prenant l'attaque de la sorcière à sa place hors il fait une sacrée chute puis tombe sur la tête violemment. Malgré cela, la princesse et ses amies réussissent à vaincre les sorcières avec l'aide de Faragonda, ces sorcières se replient afin de retrouver Trittanus.

Lorsqu'elles sont parties, la princesse vole vers Sky puis elle fut surprise en remarquant que celui-ci était devenu amnésique suite à sa terrible chute. Elle était triste les jours suivant l'accident malgré tous ses efforts pour aider Sky à retrouver la mémoire, il ne manquait plus que sa pire rivale «Diaspro» que Brandon à ramener comme elle a connu Sky avant Bloom.

Bloom ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée que Diaspro soit la seule capable de cela, elle avait l'impression de ne servir à rien. Elle se promène dans les alentours de l'école. Elle était dans la forêt où elle entendit un bruit assourdissant. On aurait dit un Troll.

Elle se précipite en se changeant, elle s'était transformé avec son pouvoir puis elle vole à toute vitesse vers l'endroit où elle avait entendu les hurlements du Troll. Elle s'arrête de voler et vit une bande de Spécialistes attraper le Troll avec leurs gadgets spéciaux. Parmi eux, il y' en avait un qui se servait de magie noire pour éviter que le monstre s'échappe.

Elle regardait attentivement puis elle vit un casque vert puis remarque que ce Spécialiste à de long cheveux. Elle se rapproche alors que celui-ci avait le dos tourné.

Un des Spécialiste de la bande montre la jeune fille du doigt tandis que Bloom avait reconnu celui qui la montrait , c'était Riven.

-**Wesley, y' a quelqu'un derrière toi.**

Dit-il en pointant Bloom du doigt

Le spécialiste retire son casque et se tourne vers la fée.

**-Princesse Bloom? Que faites-vous ici?**

Demande-t-il en voyant ses camarades emmener la créature.

**-Je te retourne la question. J'ai entendu les hurlement du Troll, je pensais que quelqu'un était en danger.**

Affirme la princesse.

**-Simple, je ne fais que mon devoir.**

Explique-t-il

**-Ton devoir...**

Dit-elle en soupirant puis elle se dé-transforme et baisse son regard vers le sol .

Wesley la regarde d'un air inquiet et lui relève la tête en mettant sa main sous son menton.

**-Quelque chose ne va pas princesse Bloom? Vous semblez bouleversé.**

Dit-il en la regardant

**-C'est...Sky...Il est devenu amnésique et d'après Brandon, seule sa vieille connaissance du nom de Diaspro peut l'aider...J'ai l'impression d'être inutile aux yeux de mon prince...**

Dit-elle tristement

**-Je comprends votre réaction, être amnésique n'est pas chose facile mais princesse laisser-moi vous aidez à surmonter cela.**

Dit-il en ayant de la peine pour elle.

**-Comment? Pardon ,mais je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais m'aider.**

Dit-elle en croisant les bras

**-Avec une ballade en moto.**

**-Mais...Ce serait trahir Sky...**

**-Princesse... Avant de vous occupez du moral des autres, commencez par vous changez les idées, cela éveillera votre esprit ainsi vous aurez les idées plus claires puis vous verrez que cette Diaspro ne peut rivaliser avec votre courage .**

Dit-il en tendant sa main.

**-Bon d'accord, ça ne peut pas me faire de mal après tout.**

Dit-elle en enfilant un casque .

Wesley était monté sur sa moto puis Bloom s'installe derrière lui.

**POV Bloom**

Je me sens toute drôle en montant sur la moto de quelqu'un d'autre mais le plus étrange est de me tenir à lui alors que ce n'est pas Sky. Je ferai mieux de bien me tenir à lui même si je le connais pas.

J'ai un peu peur même si au moment du vol j'avais l'impression de le connaître. Je me tenais bien, le vol était plutôt amusant malgré que cela me fait penser à Sky lorsqu'il m' emmène avec sa moto. Sur le coup, mon esprit me joue des tours j'avais vu le visage de Sky dans la visière au lieu de Wesley.

Je frotte mes yeux lorsqu'on s'arrête, il était descendu de la moto, me tend un mouchoir avec lequel j'essuie mes yeux qui étaient un peu humides par mes larmes. Le mouchoir était tout doux comme de la soie, il était en tissu.

Je voulais lui rendre mais il insiste pour que je le garde. Je le met dans la poche de ma jupe bleue et lui rend son casque comme in était à Alféa . Je le remercie en lui faisant signe de la main. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Sky le déteste autant, il n'est pas méchant.

Je repars dans l'école pour rejoindre mes amies , étrangement je me sentais un peu moins triste. Wesley avait raison, je me sens un peu mieux. Mes amies me demandent où j'étais passé pendant tout ce temps, notre ballade était bien longue sauf que j'étais si détendue que je ne m'étais pas rendue compte de l'heure qu'il était.

Je ne pouvais pas dire que j'avais fais une ballade avec Wesley sur sa moto alors que Sky est mal en point mais que vais-je dire à mes amies? Que je me promenais dans les bois?Inutile, elles vont savoir que je leur ment...Elles me connaissent trop bien.

Elles me regardaient toutes de haut en attendant que je leur donne une réponse. Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure, je soupire un instant et fini par ouvrir la bouche.

**-Et bien,j'étais partie dans la forêt mais j'ai soudainement entendu un Troll hurler.**

**-Évidemment, tu as été voir ce qu'il se passait?**

Demande Flora

**-J'ai entendu dire que Wesley et Riven étaient à la poursuite d'un Troll.**

Affirme Tecna

**-Oui , Je les ai vu mais je ne m'attendais pas à les retrouver.**

Affirmais-je en les regardant

**-Vous avez fait quoi pendant une heure?**

Demande Musa

**-Et bien... Une ballade en moto, je vous en prie les filles, ne dites rien à Sky quand il aura retrouvé la mémoire. Je sais qu'il le déteste et je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je l'ai trahis.**

Suppliais-je

**-Ne t'en fais pas Bloom, on lui dira rien.**

Me promet Stella et les autres Winx.

Je soupire d'espoir et réfléchis à une manière d'aider Sky, je prends tous les albums photos et prévois de retourner aux endroits où on allait ensembles.

Une fois que j'avais tout, je met mes mains dans mes poches et j'avais attraper le mouchoir que Wesley m'a donné. Je le pris avec moi dans la salle de bain, je le passe sous l'eau froide, l'essore puis le laisse sécher à l'air libre sur la fenêtre de ma chambre.

Mon amie Flora me regarde faire et à conscience que je prends bien soin de ce petit mouchoir en tissu . J'ignore pourquoi j'ai l'impression de me sentir si bien en le regardant.

**POV Valtor**

Quelle petite idiote, ce qu'elle peut-être naïve et pathétique. Mais l'amnésie de son petit prince prétentieux va m'être utile, suffit de semer le trouble dans l'esprit de Bloom pour que son petit cœur soit brisé en petits morceaux ensuite elle n'aura aucune volonté de se battre et je pourrais m'en débarrassé définitivement.

En gagnant sa confiance, je gagne l'avantage à ce qu'elle croit tout ce que je pourrais lui raconter au sujet de son petit copain tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est jouer le parfait hypocrite tout en lui faisant croire que nous sommes amis.

Jouer les imbéciles paraît plus facile qu'il serait. Ces sorcières ont réussies à m'échapper grâce à ce Trittanus monstrueux. Peu importe,je dois privilégier la princesse Bloom et son problème de copain amnésique.

Je vais d'abord me procurer des preuves et pour cela, il me faut un filtre d'amour, alors ce Sky sera amoureux de Diaspro et détestera Bloom, sans le pouvoir Enchantix, leurs poussières de fée n'est plus une menace pour moi. Je vais proposer un cocktail à sa majesté dont il me donnera des nouvelles.

Je prépare le filtre d'amour et le verse dans un verre de quoi rafraîchir sa majesté après son entraînement. Ensuite Bloom sera à moi, elle n'aura plus jamais confiance en lui, je vais faire en sorte qu'on se bagarre et comme elle semble m'apprécier, elle n'aura aucun scrupule à lancer son dragon sur Sky et il en sera fini de lui.

Il est temps de mettre mon plan à exécution, le filtre est prêt. Je sors de ma chambre et rejoins les autres sans plus tarder puis je prends deux verres. Un pour moi afin de rendre la boisson non douteuse et un verre pour Sky.

A la fin de son entraînement, il boit le verre que je lui tend. Mon plan fonctionne à merveille. Il ne me reste plus qu'a attendre que le couple s'embrasse pour montrer une preuve à Bloom.

Quelques instants plus tard, cette Diaspro vient récupérer sa majesté , ce pauvre crétin s'apprête à l'embrasser devant tout le monde un moment parfait pour une photo.

J'hypnotise Riven et m'en sers pour qu'il les prennent en photo ensuite Riven l' envois directement à Musa , l' événement d'un mariage serait encore plus crucial. Justement voilà cet imbécile de prince ouvre sa grande gueule .

**-les amis, je vais faire ma demande.**

Affirme-t-il pendant que Riven qui est sous mon contrôle enregistre la conversation.

Je croise les bras en le regardant pendant que les autres ont un air ahuri comme de sombres idiots qu'ils sont.

**-Quoi? Tu vas demander de te marier à Diaspro?**

Demande Brandon surpris.

**-Oui, pourquoi es-tu si étonné?**

Reprend le crétin de Prince

**-Et Bloom? Tu l as oublié?**

Lui demandais-je

**-Bloom? Tu parles de la fille qui veut toujours me séparer de Diaspro? Je hais cette fille!**

Dit-il d'un ton méchant

C'est bien, le filtre fonctionne, il déteste Bloom et demain il annoncera les fiançailles.

Le lendemain les fiançailles sont annoncés dans tout l'univers magique Je me prépare à sortir en enfilant ma tenue de spécialiste, je suis prêt. Je prends mon casque et monte sur la moto. Je n'avais aucune envie de supporter les amis de ce crétin qui serait en train de me demander ce que j'en pense tandis que j'en ai rien à faire de lui et de sa vie.

La seule qui m'intéresse c'est Bloom , je me rend à alféa et reste au loin pour voir comment elle réagit à la nouvelle. Évidemment elle pleure , pauvre Bloom, quand comprendras-tu que Sky ne t'aime pas?

Il est vrai que je suis impliqué dans l'histoire, j'étais tranquille jusqu à ce que quelque chose me propulse en dehors de la moto...Un sort de glace puissant...Argh...Les Trix...Et Trittanus.. Ils m'ont eu par surprise..Ils vont ruiner ma couverture.

Bien-sur, ce monstre affreux essaie de me combattre dans l'Océan et je me défends avec mes pouvoirs magique, le combat est rude, il est puissant même si je réussis à leurs échapper mais j'avais des difficultés à remonter à la surface.

Je me dirigeais vers Alféa une fois que j'ai réussi à sortir de l'eau, je voyais flou, je tombe à genoux puis je pouvais distingué la silhouette de Bloom s'approcher de moi, elle me rattrape quand je tombe . J'étais si faible …

**-Bloom...**

Disais-je en lui caressant sa joue avec ma main.

**-Wesley! AU SECOURS! Venez m'aider!**

Cria-t-elle

Fin POV Valtor

Valtor était inconscient et les Winx viennent aider Bloom en sortant de l'école. La princesse était inquiète , Wesley ne se réveillait toujours pas mais que lui est-il arrivé ? Elle le secouais un peu en posant sa main sur son épaule.

**-Wesley! Wesley! Réveilles-toi je t'en prie .**

Dit-elle en espérant qu'il se réveille

A suivre...


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le réveil de Valtor

**Bloom x Valtor**

**Chapitre 4: Le réveil de Valtor**

**POV Valtor**

J'entendais la voix de Bloom qui m'appelait par mon faux nom malgré que j'entendais son subconscient m'appeler «Valtor!» Je pouvais le ressentir grâce à mon pouvoir magique. Je commençais à me réveiller, le coup de Trittanus n'était pas facile à supporter .J'ai des douleurs partout,même le grand sorcier que je suis ne peut me permettre d'être plus fort que lui mais pour le moment ce n'est pas le cadet de mes soucis.

J'ouvre les yeux et me redresse légèrement puis je vis Bloom à mes côtés mais où sont les autres Winx? Elle s'était rapproché de moi et prit ma tête dans ses bras. Pourquoi? Pourquoi n'arrive-t-elle pas à savoir qui je suis? Elle devrait ressentir mon pouvoir du dragon non? Je ne comprends pas.

**-Wesley! Que t'est-il arrivé?**

Demande-t-elle inquiète

**-Bloom...Les Trix et Trittanus...Ils sont plus fort que moi...J'ai pu fuir mais leurs sorts m'ont tellement fait mal que je n'ai pu marcher jusqu'à Alféa.**

Lui répondais-je en retirant ses bras de mon cou.

Je voyais son regard furieux, elle semblait en colère. Je ne pense pas qu'elle serait ainsi si elle savait qui je suis . J'ai l'impression de lui mentir et de la trahir mais pourquoi? Pourquoi ais-je cette impression? Je suis censé la détruire pas l'inverse!

**-Ils ont osé te faire du mal...En plus de cette terrible nouvelle...**

Dit-elle tristement

**-Quoi donc Bloom?**

**-Comment? Tu n'es pas au courant?**

**-Au courant de quoi?**

**-Sky... Sky s'est fiancée à Diaspro...Je vois que les histoires royale ne t'intéresse vraiment en rien...J'en ai marre...Je craque... Ce n'est pas la première fois...**

Elle avait quelques larmes dans ses yeux.

Je la regardais en ne sachant pas quoi faire étant donné qu'on est seuls dans cette pièce et étrangement j'avais de la peine pour elle. Je me lève du lit sur lequel j'étais allongé puis sans m'en rendre compte et sans comprendre pourquoi, je la prends dans mes bras.

Après tout si je veux gagner sa confiance, je dois me montrer compatissant et meilleur que Sky. Je soupire en la regardant tristement pendant qu'elle pleurait dans mes bras. Je pouvais ressentir ses larmes coulées sur mon uniforme de Spécialiste, est-ce que j'ai vraiment bien fait de lui faire mal de la sorte?

Mais je... Je voulais brisé son cœur d'idiote,certes c'est fait mais maintenant je le regrette. Pardon?Mais qu'est-ce qui se tourne pas rond avec moi? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Pourquoi je regrette ? Pourquoi est-ce que je m'en veux de la faire souffrir?Pourquoi tant de compassion?

**-Bloom...Laisse-le tomber, ce type ne te mérite pas. Je suis là pour toi.**

Elle était surprise en étant dans mes bras, je crois qu'elle n'a pas réalisé qu'elle était dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu dis Wesley?**

Me demande-t-elle

**-Je suis là pour toi, je vais te soutenir.**

Disais-je en la lâchant

Elle garde ses bras autour de moi comme si elle ne voulait pas me lâcher.

**-Wesley? Qui es-tu réellement? Je sais bien que tu as des pouvoirs comme Ophir.**

Je ne savais que dire, dois-je lui dire la vérité? Je crains que ce ne soit pas le moment, si je lui dis, elle va me fuir mais si je continue à lui mentir elle m'en voudra.

**-Si je te dis la vérité, promets-moi de le dire à personnes d'autres et de ne pas fuir.**

Lui répondais-je

**-Fuir? Mais que veux-tu dire? Promis je ne dirais rien.**

Dit-elle en me regardant avec impatience.

J'hésite un long moment avant de lui montrer qui je suis qui je suis réellement. Mais plutôt que de me dévoiler au grand jour, je me déplace vers un grand miroir au moment ou elle me lâche.

Elle fut surprise en voyant qui je suis dans le miroir, elle était bouche bée.

**-Valtor! **

Dit-elle en reculant

Elle se transforme avec son nouveau pouvoir Harmonix. Je reste debout et la regarde dans les yeux pour lui faire face. Je n'avais aucunes intentions de lui faire du mal puis je remarque qu'elle est surprise du fait que je ne riposte pas.

**-Calme-toi Bloom,Je ne tiens pas à faire un carnage ici .**

**-Me calmer?Après tout ce que tu m'as fais subir? Tu m'as fais croire que mes parents biologique étaient en toi, tu as empoisonné Sky en faisant équipe avec Diaspro, tu as rendu Layla aveugle, tu as changé Stella en ogresse et à cause de toi et de ton fichu portail Oméga, j'ai failli perdre Tecna!**

Dit-elle en me montrant du doigt.

-Certes.

**-Certes? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire? Sans oublier que tu as changé Faragonda en arbre et ce n'est pas tout, tu as contrôlé tour nuage ainsi que ses élèves et professeurs!**

**-Et alors? A chacun ses ennemis ma chère Bloom sans oublier que toi et tes amies étaient sur mon chemin, sans votre intervention et sans votre pouvoir Enchantix je serai le sorcier le plus puissant de tout l'univers magique et j'aurai pu conquérir l'univers magique.**

**-Tu es venu prendre ta revanche? Et comment se fait-il que tu sois vivant?**

**-Exactement, même si je regrette de ne pas avoir détruit les sorcières ancestrales avec toi... écoute Bloom, vous ne m'avez pas vaincus toi et tes misérables petites fées.**

**-Quoi?**

**-D'ailleurs vous n'avez que détruit le cercle obsidienne et donc les sorcières sont libres, bandes d'idiotes . En revanche tes amis les Spécialistes m'avaient renvoyé dans la dimension Oméga mais comment comptes-tu m'arrêter sans la poussière de fée?**

Disais-je en me sentant supérieur à elle

Elle s'était dé-transformé et croise les bras. Je m'approche d'elle et relève son visage avec ma main.

**-Pauvre Bloom, impuissante face à moi.**

**-Lâche-moi Valtor!**

**-Comme tu voudras, bien je ferais mieux de partir,j'ai une chose à régler.**

Disais-je en reprenant ma fausse identité

-**Attends Valtor...Merci de m'avoir soutenu pour Sky...Pourquoi n'as-tu pas riposter?**

**-Navrée pour toi Bloom mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi si c'est pour me rappeler la suite de mes méfaits alors que je ne t'ai même pas attaquer!**

J'étais partis rejoindre ma moto qui est dehors et je la vis courir pour tenter de me rattraper . Elle m'empêche de partir en prenant mon dos dans ses bras.

**-Pardon? Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi? Je t'ai sauvé la vie!**

**-Bloom...Je n'ai aucune envie de me battre contre toi, je voulais juste me montrer honnête en te révélant qui se cache derrière Wesley, je voulais te faire comprendre que je n'ai rien à te cacher , je voulais te prouver que je suis meilleur que Sky.**

Je me retourne vers elle et lui prends ses mains.

**-Meilleur que Sky?**

**-Ne comprends-tu pas que...**

Notre discussion s'arrête là car les amies de Bloom arrivent vers nous puis elles voient que je tenais les mains de la princesse. Je lâche ses mains, il est vrai que ça peut rendre confus parce que je me montre gentil avec elle alors qu'auparavant on ne pouvait pas se blairer chaque fois qu'on se voyait.

Malgré le fait que je ne comprends pas sa façon d'agir avec moi , un coup elle me reproche le passé puis d'un autre côté elle semble m'apprécier. Je me tourne vers ses amies puis je reprends mon casque une fois que je les avais remerciées pourtant elles affirment que je devrais remercier Bloom, c'est elle qui a appelé au secours.

Je pris mon casque et remonte sur la moto, vais-je pouvoir gagner la confiance de Bloo en m'étant révélé? Peu importe, j'arriverais bien à me venger des Trix tout seul, suffit que je deviens plus puissant avant qu'elles appellent leurs hideux de copain des mers.

Telles de vraies chochottes, cette discussion avec Bloom me rend nerveux, je me demande ce qu'elle compte faire maintenant.

**POV Bloom**

Valtor...Wesley... j'ai du mal à croire que cet ancien ennemi pourrait se comporter ainsi. Il ne m'a pas attaquer...Il m'a prise dans ses bras alors que j'étais en larmes sauf que j'ignorais que c'était lui...Que voulait-il dire par «Meilleur que Sky»?

Si seulement je pouvais savoir...Que dois-je faire? Si j'en parle à mes amies, elles n'hésiteraient pas à en finir avec lui et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais au fond de moi je sais qu'il est quelqu'un de bien.

Je m'assois sur la pelouse une fois que mes amies sont parties quelques instants plus tard puis je me lève pour aller dans ma chambre.

Une fois arrivé dans ma chambre je m'allonge sur mon lit en prenant mon oreiller dans mes bras,je réfléchissais en étant seule dans ma chambre. Cette histoire n'en finira jamais ? Maintenant que Sky est marié a Diaspro, je n'ai plus aucunes nouvelles de lui et voilà que maintenant je m'attache à un de mes pires ennemis...

Il faut que je me reprenne en main. Je bus le thé préparé par mon amie Flora qui semble inquiète à mon sujet hors j'ignore si ça serait judicieux d'en parler aux Winx mais j'ai promis à Valtor de ne rien dire et je n'ai aucune envie de le trahir, il serait furieux d'apprendre que je l'ai dis aux autres.

Je dois garder le secret mais peut-être que je peux en parler sans évoquer son nom. Je vis alors que toutes mes amies étaient venues me voir dans ma chambre, Stella était assise à côté de moi, me tenant ses quelques mots.

**-Alors Bloom? Wesley te fait la cour?**

Dit-elle en me regardant

A cet instant mes yeux s'agrandissent et j en rougis légèrement, Valtor ? Serait-il amoureux?Non pas ce sorcier fou furieux...Mais et si c'était vrai...

**-Oh hé Bloom, allô la Terre, la Terre appel Bloom**

Rétorque Stella en me secouant un peu

**-Oh heu pardon... On discutait bien lui et moi avant que vous arrivez.**

Lui répondais-je en étant un peu perdue dans mes pensées.

**-Je vois; On dérangeait les amoureux?**

Demande Layla

**-PAS DU TOUT! IL N'YA RIEN ENTRE NOUS! Mais...**

**-Mais?**

Insiste Tecna

**-Vous feriez quoi vous les filles si un de vos amis était en fait un ancien ennemis et que finalement il n'est pas si mauvais qu'il prétendait être? Et qu'est-ce que vous feriez si vous commencez à vous attaché à cet ennemis?**

Leurs demandais-je à toutes

Elles semblaient réfléchir les unes et les autres puis elles me regardent. J'attendais leurs réponses avec impatience.

**-Je pense qu'on essaierait de comprendre l' ennemis en question et essayer de comprendre pourquoi on s'y attacherait.**

Affirme Layla

**-Pourquoi cette question Bloom?**

Me demande Flora

**Je ne peux rien vous dire...**

Disais-je en baissant la tête

**-Pourquoi cela?**

**-J'ai promis de ne rien dire puis vous ne me croirez pas...**

Comprendre Valtor? Et comprendre mes sentiments pour lui? Mais dans quel but ? Et si mes sentiments étaient faux? J'aimerais savoir pourquoi il est si différent de la dernière fois ou on croyait l'avoir vaincu.

**POV Valtor**

Il est temps que ma vengeance sur les Trix parte sur le champs, je dois me venger de leur hyprocrisie et je ne vais pas compter sur Bloom . Je ferais mieux de continuer seul puis je n'ai pas besoin d'elle , c'est juste que mon plan de départ tombe à l'eau … Et MERDE! Pourquoi a-t-elle posé la question?Pourquoi me suis-je dévoilé? Comment vais-je gagner sa confiance? Mais je ne pouvais continuer à lui mentir...

Calme-toi Valtor, il te faut un autre plan, une fois de plus... Bloom n'est pas avec moi, je resterais à jamais son ennemis c'est peine perdu...Mes efforts sont vains mais peu importe je me dois de partir à la recherches des sorcières alors que je prends ma moto , je remarque qu'il y a une photo de Bloom sur l'étagère de la chambre que j'ai récupéré . Bloom...

Cela devait être la chambre de Sky...même si je ne voudrais jamais être le chef de cette bandes de spécialistes minables.

Fin POV

Une fois que Valtor est partis , il ne savait pas que les sorcières avaient mis Trittanus sur les traces du sorciers. Celui-ci n'eût aucun scrupule à attirer Valtor sous l'eau pour se battre avec lui.

Le combat était rude cependant Valtor semblait mener la bataille jusqu'au moment ou les sorcières donnent de la pollution à Trittanus pour qu'il devient plus fort, tellement il était fort qu'il finit par téléporter le sorcier en dehors de l'océan dans une autre dimension, la dimension Oméga.

Hors il ne le laisse pas partir seul, il part avec un sort très dangereux qui est que si le sorcier ose bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt , son âme se ferait torturé de douleurs jusqu à ce qu'il s'épuise. Hors il ne pouvait pas échapper à sa prison de glace qui a été sculpté autour de lui avec le sort de l'âme.

Quelques instants plus tard il essaie de se libérer mais ses tentatives sont inutiles, il fini par s'évanouir de douleurs.

Pendant ce temps à Alféa les Winx cherchent le livre Sirenix mais elles se retrouvent face à une Tecna changé en robot par les Trix.

Les Winx arriveront-elles à trouver le livre? Est-ce que Bloom découvrira ce que Trittanus à osé faire à Valtor?Ira-t-elle le libéré de sa prison de glace?

A suivre...


	5. Chapitre 5 : Les portails sous marins

**Bloom x Valtor**

**Chapitre 5 : Les portails sous-marins**

Peu de temps apres que les winx ont trouvées le livre sirenix, Trittanus avait capturé Daphné la sœur de Bloom afin de trouver la source du sirenix, pourtant, elle ne voulait rien avoue a ce monstre concernant ce qu'il cherche malgré qu'elle se faisait torturée par les pouvoirs de Trittanus.

Elle avait contactée Bloom par la pensée,elle avait besoin d'elle afin d'arrêter ce monstre. La princesse Bloom se dépêche de rejoindre l'océan avec ses amies mais a son arrivée,le monstre avait déjà conquis plusieurs portails et les Trix avaient acquis le sirenix maléfique.

Les sorcières combattaient les fées pendant que Bloom cherchait sa sœur dans les profondeurs de l'océan. Le combat entre les fées et les sorcières était rude , les Trix menaient le combat puis Bloom ne trouvait pas sa sœur.

La princesse était quelque peu en colère et aide ses amies face aux sorcières. Elle était direct en s'exprimant ainsi:

**-Ou est Daphné?**

Demande Bloom

**Daphné ?** **On en sait rien,qui sait?Peut-être qu'elle a subit** **le même sort que ce spécialiste ?**

Rétorque Darcy

**Quoi ?**

Demande Bloom en étant surprise

**-Ah oui c'est vrai, maintenant qu'on s'est débarrasser de ce faux « spécialiste » nommé Wesley, nous sommes plus tranquille.**

Affirme Icy

**Oui ce pauvre crétin n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il l'attendait, Haha.**

Ricane Stormy

**Que lui avez-vous fait ?**

Demande Bloom en étant un peu plus en colère

**Nous ? Rien du tout. Il a juste fait demi-tour .**

Ricane Darcy

**Un petit séjour dans la planète la plus froide de la dimension magique sans oublier une torture magique a son service.**

**Oh mais j'y pense Bloom, pourquoi tant d'inquiétude ? Après tout ce « spécialiste » n'est nul autre que l'un de tes pires ennemis.**

**Ennemis ? De quoi parles-t-elles Bloom ?**

Demande Musa

**Oh alors ça c'est une amie, ne leurs as-tu pas dis que Wesley est en fait Valtor ?**

Dit Stormy en se rapprochant des Winx

**-Quoi ? Valtor ! Et tu le savais Bloom ?**

Demandes les Winx a leurs amie.

Bloom ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, impuissante face a la réalité.Elle se tourne vers ses amies en hésitant de leur dire qu'elle le savait. Les Winx avaient abandonnées le combat en étant déçues de la trahison de Bloom, elles étaient toutes reparties a Alfea sauf Bloom seule face a Trittanus.

Pendant ce temps Trittanus était parti avec les Trix en étant content d'avoir semer le trouble dans l équipe des Winx. Quant a Bloom ,elle est retournée a Gardenia, sur Terre avec ses parents adoptifs.

**POV Bloom**

Je soupire en étant dans ma chambre, j'aurai du leurs dire finalement mais j'aurai trahi Valtor...J'ai plus trahis mes amies que cet ennemi...qui me soutient...J'avais enfilée mon pyjama et je pleurais pour cause de la séparation du Winx club...Personne ne me soutien,comment pourrais-je libérer Valtor de sa prison de glace ? Lui au moins il me réconforterait en me prenant dans ses bras.

Soudain une idée me traverse l'esprit. Et si je passais par les portails sous-marins ? Je pourrais alors rejoindre la gardienne du portail et vu que j'aide face a la lutte contre Trittanus,elle me laissera passé ne peux pas le laisser souffrir,même si avant je ne l'aurai jamais fait.

Pendant que mes parents s'endorment, je me transforme en Sirenix et rejoins le portail de la Terre pour sortir de Gardenia. Je sais c'est risquer avec ce monstre dans les environs , je dois juste éviter de le croiser.

Je cherche le portail de la planète oméga , ou est-il?Je croise une petite gardienne et je lui explique ce que je recherche tandis qu'elle me conduis jusqu'au portail. Une fois entrée dans le portail malgré les mises en gardes de la gardienne je restais sur mes gardes. Ensuite j'utilise mon feu du dragon pour retrouver Valtor et je le trouve enfermer dans un bloc de glace que je m'efforce de briser avec mes flammes du dragon.

Je fini par briser la glace alors qu'il ouvre les yeux,il tombe au sol soudainement. Je tente de le soigner puis il reprend conscience.

Lorsqu'il se rend compte que je suis la ,devant lui , il semblait complètement surpris. Je n'avais qu'une hâte : me blottir dans ses bras.

-**Valtor !**

M'écriais-je en blottissant mon corps contre le sien.

**Bloom ? Quelle surprise ! Comment as-tu su que j'étais ici et pourquoi m'as-tu libérer ?**

**Valtor, je n'aurai jamais cru dire cela un jour mais j'ai besoin de toi, a cause de ton identité secrète que j ai cachée aux Winx, elles m'en veulent beaucoup...je comprends tout a fait mais le groupe est dissout puis plus personne ne me soutient a pars mes parents.**

**Alors comme cela la princesse Bloom a besoin de réconfort et elle vient le chercher auprès d'un vieille ennemi ?** **Comme c'est stupide,tu crois vraiment que je vais te réconforter ?** **Que je vais te serrer contre moi pour t'aider ?**

Dit-il en me regardant .

**Oui je crois vraiment que tu es plus amical qu'eux...je n'ai pas de doutes sur cela...**

Il soupire et fini par me serrer contre lui, je me sentais bien , le froid de sa veste ne me dérangeais pas, mes joues devenaient toutes rouges,je lève mon visage pour regarder ses yeux puis il me regarde dans les yeux. J'ai cru qu'il allait m'embrasser.

Je me sentais rassurée dans ses bras, je ferme les yeux en blottissant ma tête contre son torse puis je pouvais entendre son cœur battre mais est-ce qu'il bat si fort pour moi ?

Je voulais qu'il reste avec moi mais comment retourner a Gardenia sans reprendre le portail sous-marin ?

Valtor me serrait un peu plus fort contre lui puis nous téléporte dans les rues de Gardenia. J'attendais de rentrer pour me de-transformer car j'étais sortie en pyjama.

Valtor et moi entrons chez mes parents , il s'assoit sur le fauteuil qui est dans ma chambre pendant que je pose sa veste sur la chaise afin qu'elle sèche un peu , je me sentais mal du fait qu'il se trouve chez moi et surtout dans ma chambre , ses yeux bleu me captivais, il semblait réfléchir puis je lui met une couverture sur ses épaules afin de le réchauffer un peu .

Il tourne son regard vers moi puis me lance un petit sourire auquel je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir tandis que je me demandais ou il allait dormir ce soir, je pourrais agrandir mon lit avec un peu de magie puis je lui propose timidement de dormir avec moi, cela me ferait tant plaisir. Cependant il n'a pas réagit puis il fini par accepter.

Il continue de reflechir hors il ne faisait pas trop attention a ce que je lui disais, je me rapproche de lui en lui demandant ce qui ne va pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi;ais je suis inquiète pour lui . Je m'assois sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil et me retrouve proche de lui.

**-Valtor ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

Il leve les yeux au ciel et tourne de nouveau son regard vers moi, l'aurais-je déconcentrer ? Il pousse un long soupire avant de me répondre.

**-Écoute Bloom, je cherche a me venger des Trix mais ces garces et ce salaud de Trittanus est avec eux et il est plus puissant que moi.**

**-Attends ! Tu veux te venger de tes anciennes acolytes?Pour quelles raisons ? Sache que si tu poursuis ce type , je suis avec toi ! Oh heu oups c'est...c'est pas ce que je voulais dire...**

**Ces trois sorcières m'ont lâchement abandonnées quand tu m'as affronter a Alfea, tu te souviens ?**

**Oui, je me souviens oui**

**a propos de mon identité secrète , c'est toi qui leur a dit ? **

**Non... les trix l'ont fait a ma place...**

**Et bien sur tes amies les ont crues...quelle bandes de cruches...ce ne sont pas des fées pour rien **

**tu parles de mes amies je te rappel ?**

**Elles t'ont laisse seule face a ce monstre et tu appels cela des amies ? Franchement tu es bien trop gentille avec elles.**

Je le regarde avec les larmes aux yeux puis il me prends dans ses bras, il avait l'air triste pour moi,je ferme les yeux et me blotti contre lui puis je l'entoure de mes bras pour le serrer contre moi cependant notre discussion avait réveillé mes parents.

Vanessa toque a ma porte, je fus contrainte de me détacher de lui et ouvre la porte . Je ne voulais rien lui cacher alors elle entre en voyant Valtor dans ma chambre, je lui ai présenter Valtor d'une manière plutôt brève puis elle propose une collation avec mon père.

Valtor accepta sans hésiter puis je demanda a Mike si il pouvait lui prêter des vêtements de rechange car ceux de Valtor sont mouillées et il risque d attraper froid. Il avait faim puis je lui réchauffe du repas de ce soir, il en restait un peu.

Quant on rejoins papa dans la cuisine c'était gênant qu'il lui pose un tas de question , je le laissais lui répondre jusqu'à ce qu'il pose cette question :

**-Oh allez, vous allez pas me dire le contraire tous les deux, tu nous a déjà dis que toi et Sky c'était fini n'est-ce pas Bloom ?**

Dit-il après avoir donne des vêtements de rechange a Valtor

**Vraiment ?**

Demande Valtor

**Oui c'est vrai mais cela ne veut pas dire que Wesley et moi sortons ensembles, il n'est pas mon petit-copain.**

Valtor s'était levée de table, ce que j'avais dit semblait lui déplaire puis il prétendait être fatigué, quelques instqnts plus tqrd on part se coucher dans ma chambre puis on s endort assez facilement.


End file.
